Shimizu no Mai
by goodbyehoney
Summary: The world is full of lies. A single lie will break the bond between brother and sister, all because of something left undone. Why? Why did you lie to me? If you tell me the truth, I won't be mad. We're family... right. Rated T for blood and some words.


**Shimizu no Mai(Dance of Whitewater)**

**Eh, worte this years ago and finally decide to publish it after editing it a bunch of times. I actually wrote 2 version for it and this is the thrid.*(More 'bout this below). Anyway, if anyone is confused:**

**Bridget Whitewater and Ethan Lockwood are the same person. Due to personal reasons, so that she need not to explain to her brother why the heck she's doing in the military, she used an ID under a fake name and photo. It's really her with alchemy-dyed blonde hair and green eyes, she looked like a woman but ehr ID says 'Male', so that's why people would get confused and ask if she's a tranny... xDD Eh, **

**Story and most of the characters (c) Elaine(AKA EchoSprit/Me)**

**Fullmetal (c) THE CREATOOOORRR! 8U**

"No where to run."

He whispered in my ear as he smirked.

"Now, I-"

"Rage! Stop! Change of plan, let the kid live."

I stared at them with clouded eyes; I no longer have the energy to fight back.

"Tch! I can at least hurt him, right?"

"He didn't say anything else, just don't kill the kid."

"Here that, brat?"

Rage turned his gaze back to me, his hand glowed red and I can no longer feel my right arm. Shocked, I snapped out of it and kick his stomach, holding my right arm that no longer respond to my nerves, I tried to run away.

"You brat! Come back here!"

I run as fast as I could but he caught up to me in a matter of seconds. It was no use trying to fight back, he pinned me to the floor and ripped my arm right in front of my eyes. I held back a scream.

"Oh? Not going to cry?"

There was no way out, the cliff was just behind me.

"No."

Was my answer. He smirked, but before he could say anything else, I clawed his left eye.

"AHHRG!"

There was a bright flash of light; "Payback!" I yelled.

As soon as he let go of me I hooked his arm with one of my legs and kicked him down the cliff, he tried to grab my arm but only missing it by half a second. I lost my balance and we both fell, so much for escape. Am I really going to die?

Before I passed out I saw a figure down the path not far from where I am now. It gasped and dropped its bag, running towards me with just an umbrella in its hand.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Without thinking, the word just came out of my mouth.

"H-ho-omunculus..."

Everything went dark afterwards and the next thing I knew was the smell of stew.

...

Stew?

It smelled like vegetable stew.

I can smell vegetable stew.

Why?

It smells like mother's...

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in someone's living room. A black and white dog is sitting across the room, he barked when he noticed I'm awake and run towards the other room. Automail...? One of his limbs is automail.

"Den? What wrong? The living room?"

A woman with blond hair tied up in a pony tail came into the room; I sat up from the couch and stared at her.

"You're awake! Are you ok?"

I nodded. I gasped when I remembered something.

"My arm! It's... really… gone..."

I stared at my shoulder, now wrapped in bandage, the empty spot that my arm was once.

"I saw you falling from the cliff... I was shocked that you lived."

"Me too, actually..."

I was for sure I'm going to die.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Winry rockbell, and this is Den. You're in my house at Resembool. Granny Pinako is out right now."

"I see... I'm the south. I'm- wait."

I looked for a mirror, my hair was no longer blond and my eyes are on longer green.

"I'm Bridget Whitewater..."

She looks at me as I've forgotten my name. Can't blame her...

"You can stay here while you heal. Now, would you like some dinner?"

"Yes please."

...

It's been a month since I came here, Winry, Grand Pinako, Den and everyone else in Resembool is very friendly, they welcomed me just like family. Family... Crap! If I don't do home soon brother will-

A knock on the door made me jumped and dropped the plate.

"Sorry, Winry! I'll fix it! Wait, where's the glue again?"

"It's ok! Don't worry."

"Oh, ok."

*sigh* Once I lost an arm I can't even use alchemy...

"Good afternoon, Miss Rockbell. It's been a while."

Wait... Crap! That voice!

"General Mustang! Miss Hawkeye! Why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone... s- I mean he was said to be last seen around here."

"Who?"

"Ethen Lockwood. A State Alchemist, he has golden hair and green eyes. He's been missing for almost a month."

And that's when I run for the basement. But I run into Granny Pinako on the way and broke her vase.

"Sorry Granny! I'll fix that later!"

I tried to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Bridget! Where are you going?"

I was already gone. I hope Mustang didn't hear that... I found my usual spot in the basement, I slept there once in a while, it's actually really nice and it's hidden.

"Sir!"

That sound like Hawkeye...

"General! I already told you we don't have the boy here. Geez..."

And that's Winry. And that should only mean... Crap! They found me! If only I have my arm I can...

"Found you!"

A flash of fire flew by almost making me jump out of my skin, but to my relief, he just mistook a rat for me.

"General! Are you trying to burn my basement?"

"That's weird. I could have sworn..."

"Sir, please don't ignore the topic."

Great, she's here too? Just then, a rat bigger than my fist hop by, I stared at it with huge shocked eyes before jumping backwards knocking down the boxes and blew off my cover.

He smirked.

I tried to laugh it off but he grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me around half the house to the living room.

"Hey!" I whine as he tosses me on the couch, I stare at the two figures in uniform in front of me.

"General!" Winry followed us to the room. "What's the meaning of this?"

"This," he pointed at me. "Is the missing Alchemist."

"What? But-"

"Ok, ok, that enough," I interrupted. "You found me, I guess you win."

"W-what?"

Winry stared at me. But he just continues to smirk and I can't hit him with her next to him.

"So, General, what are you going to do now?"

"First off, Major. You should know that your brother is very worried."

"That, I know."

"Your men are worried too."

"Know that too."

Honestly, I've been gone for months without sending a single letter or phone, and I usually do. And I never left for more than 1 month, even for jobs or missions.

"And so is Hayden."

I raise an eyebrow at that name.

"What about Hayden?"

"He's worried too."

"So?"

"So? Lightwater, do you have any ideal-"

He paused and stared, seems like he's looking at my arm. Wait; don't tell me he just noticed that after dragging me around the house?

"You... What happened... to your arm?"

Yup, he just noticed that.

"Erm... it's gone?"

He suddenly slammed his hands on the table, and boy, he looked pissed!

"This is no joke, Lightwater. You managed to lie to your brother that you work in the Library when he found out you're working for the military. But how do you explain this?"

Whoa, he cares? I guess... I can't lie to brother this time, huh? Having nothing to say I lower my head. Huh? What's this? Tears...? My body just started shaking, and tears keep coming out from my eyes. Stupid! Why are you crying? Oh yes, yes... I broke my promise to protect you... I felt a pat of my head.

"It's ok."

A gentle voice comforted me. Followed by another.

"You should know what to you. We're here to help you. Isn't that right, General?"

"She's right, Lightwater. Now stand! Are you just going to stop there? Are you not going back to your brother? He's been worrying every day, I even got a complaint from the Library that he keeps sitting at the same table every single day in front of the counter, staring at 'your desk', it's driving me and the staff crazy!"

So meaning you is doing this for your sake? I let out a weak smile. Thanks, strangely that make me feel a little better.

"Can you... leave me alone for now?"

They nodded, and I certainly didn't expect them to stay overnight! Ugh, I can't stand knowing that guy's in the room next to me! I wonder if I can... maybe not. I sighed and sat down on my bed, I'm giving it all my thoughts tonight... maybe I'll get an answer by tomorrow, yeah, maybe... and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The wind woke me up, I looked at the clock and it says 5am. 5am, really? Rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn, I sighed and got out of bed. I was very surprise to see Mustang already at the table, is he hoping for breakfast magically appear from tin air?

"Breakfast is not going to fall from the sky you know."

"..."

"What?"

"Why are you up so early?"

I shrugged, Winry's not going to wake up for another 2 hours and there's no more juice in the fridge... oh, wait. Ew, it's milk! Who the heck put in a bottled labled 'Apple Juice'?

"Lightwater, do not toss the bottle."

"You caught it, didn't you? Nobody's hurt."

I just ignored what he said next and continue digging the fridge, tomatoes, potatoes, cucumbers and a banana. That's it?

"... are you listening, Lightwater?"

"Yeah, yeah, platypus are mammals and human can't fly."

"What?"

"You're coming with me!"

"Wait- hey, don't drag me!"

"Oh, shut up General. I didn't complain when you drag me around half the house yesterday."

"There's a problem with your words, Lightwater..."

"What?"

"You tied me to your bike!"

"Yeah, so? Major Armstrong's sister tied me up to a tank last year up north thanks to you; this is nothing compared to that! I got a cold that last for weeks!"

It's true, all his fault, I rolled my eyes and took out the shopping list in my basket which is just a piece of paper I randomly took before leaving, I flip it over and-

...

"Hey, General..."

"What?"

"What do you mean by..."

I read aloud whatever that is written on this, Mustang was making some weird face just after the first few words...

"Need I to continue?"

I smirked. This is fun.

"No! Give me that!"

"Come take it yourself!"

"Yes- I mean, untie me!"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

I just left him there for the rest of the journey. And I learn something new today! Mustang is more annoying than I thought.

"Granny, 5 carrots please!"

"My, you're up early today, Bridget."

"Ah, yeah... Thanks for the carrots!"

I gave her the money and tossed the bag to Mustang.

"Maybe some lemons..."

"Lightwater."

"And some apples...?"

"Lighwater!"

Shut up... I'm trying to think.

"I should also get more juice... And mangoes?"

"Lightwater!"

"... Major!"

Shut up... ugh.

"HEY, KID!"

"... I'm 16 dammit!"

"Now you answer me."

"What? You're annoying!"

"There's a group of cats following us. And can you please carry some of these?"

"Don't mind the cats and no. I can't carry it with one hand and this is revenge."

"If this is what you call revenge..."

"Don't say it shut up. Here, the mangoes."

I don't really get him; the cats are just following him it's not like they're going to eat him. Don't tell me...

"Hey, Mustang, are you scared of cats?"

"No, what made you say that?"

Guess I was wrong...

"Nothing."

3 hours later

"I'm beat!"

I exclaimed as I swing the door open, hitting Hawkeye in the face as a result... She stare at me with one of her 'Scary faces'.

"I'm sorry...? Pleasedontkillme."

I only say that because she's pointing at me with gun.

"Where is the General?"

I pointed at the walking bags of groceries.

"I didn't kidnap him!"

"Sir, please put down those bags."

"In the kitchen if you please!" I added.

Mustang and Hawkeye went to the kitchen while I went back to my room. It's still early but I expect Winry will be up soon. I took out the vase I broke again, fixing this is going to be fun... Not.

"Bridget? Are you already up?"

Winry stood in the doorway rubbing her eye.

"Wind woke me up; I took Mustang to the market."

"Did you ride the bike?"

"... Yes?"

"Idiot!"

She yelled.

"I told you how many time not to ride that thing with you having just one arm! What happened if you fell?"

"I'm not a kid; I can take care of myself!"

Pissed. I stood up and stand in front of Winry, she's a head and a half taller than me. Well, sure, she's older.

"What are you two doing?"

Granny Pinako asked, I forgot she's still sleeping, did we wake her up? No, she has an unfinished automail leg with her and a wrench. I sighed and went back to the vase, only a few more pieces... there, finished.

"I fixed your vase... again. But it looked worse."

Note to self: Fix it with alchemy later.

"Where's Mustang?"

"Don't break my vase again, dear. The General is in the kitchen with Hawkeye, did you buy those bags?"

"I got bored and went to the market. I'll help you with breakfast."

When I get to the kitchen I was not expecting this. Hawkeye pointing a gun at Mustang, the table stacked with more than 10 piles of paper work.

"..."

My jaws dropped, where did they come from?

"Miss Hawkeye...?"

"Oh, sorry. You'll need the table soon. sir, please move the papers to the living room."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"These are 2 day's work sent from Central; I stopped by the South HQ for a visit yesterday. I expect them done by the end of today."

"That's nice. I need the table now, General."

Uwaaa! Full moon tonight! I open my bag to find my camera, it's a good thing I always wrapped it in layers of clothes... or else it would have broke when I fell from that cliff. But I still can't find that pocket watch...

There was a knock on the door.

"Lightwater, may we come in?"

Tch, its Mustang.

"Come in." I sighed.

Not turning my back I keep staring at the moon, but just knowing Mustang's standing there is very annoying.

"What?' I asked.

"Have you found your answer?"

"What answer?"

"..."

"Tch, so you remembered."

"And your answer?"

"... General Mustang, did you happen to search the cliffs?"

"When we heard you were last seen around there, yes, apparently there's a few eye witnesses who seen a blond with long hair fighting with something."

"Blond?"

Winry asked.

"I use alchemy to make fake hair dye. I heard that someone did that once from my master and gave it a try, it works great."

"But that picture doesn't even look a bit like you! And that name… It's a name of a boy, no?"

"Is it hand-drawn?"

"Yes?"

"So he kept his promise... I never expected him to, it was just a joke. Well, I have to thank him when I get back to central. I use a fake identity, even though I looked female, I change it to male for personal reasons. Ethan Lockwood doesn't exist. And knowing the General, I bet you didn't even bother to check it, right? The picture I mean."

"Lightwater, stop changing the topic."

"Oh, right. Did you find my pocket watch by any chance?"

"Havoc took it back to Central; it should be fixed by now."

I grinned, great!

"Sorry, Winry, guess I have to pay for the automail a bit later. Happy now, Mustang?"

"You'll address me as General."

"Yes, yes..." General Miniskirt.

**-End of CH1-**

***The first version was that with Rage and the unknown man ubove, her brother does not know she is in the military AT ALL. Ed, Al and May were there when they were searching for Brodget and they went to central together.**

***The second one was that Rage was nto mentioned. Her brotehr caught her once in Mustang's office and she lied about working int eh libarary. Ed's group not here until chapter 2 and everything else that happened here(Bottom half)**

***The third, I mix the top of the first and bottom anf the second.**

**I'll be doing this from tiem to time... 'cus I wanted to see how much damn changes I made in each chapter. xDDD Anyway, bye for now~ I'll do the second chapter tomorrow~~**

**-Elaine. **


End file.
